


All the things I didn’t say

by Delitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitan/pseuds/Delitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wait until everyone has left the building to talk.</p>
<p>In the heat of the moment, neither of them really addressed the full month they’ve been apart from each other or the feelings such distance had caused — they were in a middle of a match, after all, and scoring and receiving seemed that much more important at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things I didn’t say

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scenario proposed by tumblr user nishinoyafuckingyuu <3! English isn't my first language, but hopefully this is good enough anyway :)

They wait until everyone has left the building to talk.  
  
In the heat of the moment, neither of them really addressed the full month they've been apart from each other or the feelings such distance had caused — they were in a middle of a match, after all, and scoring and receiving seemed that much more important at the time.  
  
Once things had begun to cool down and the initial euphoria and happiness of finally being  _together_  again had settled in, though, they both ended up realizing that a full month is a hell of a long time to build up on things you want to say. So they wait, without saying a single word to each other the entire time. They wait until the team is done cleaning up the gym, and put the tools back in storage, and then again they wait until everyone is finally out of the club room.  
  
Truth to be told, Asahi almost chickens out of the confrontation he knows is coming. It's only because Daichi puts him on the spot by loudly announcing he's leaving the keys of the club room to him that he doesn't end up leaving before Noya is finished changing (and he's slow, deliberately, making certain to create an opportunity for the two of them to be alone).  
  
And for the first few seconds, with the awkward silence still lingering between the two of them, Asahi regrets letting himself get trapped.  
  
"I—" "You shoulda come back sooner, you idiot. Why'd you have to get so stubborn all of a sudden? Seriously."  
  
Asahi barely has the time to open up his mouth before Nishinoya interrupts him, tone of voice stern and strict — but despite the harshness of them, his words have a certain warmth to them that's typical of Noya.  
  
It's familiar and comfortable for both of them, and without even realizing it Asahi finds himself giving the other boy a small, shy smile as he brings a hand to the back of his neck and rubs at it, looking down at Nishinoya as he apologies.  
  
"Right. If you'll accept my apologies ... I'm sorry for taking this long, Nishinoya."  
  
This time, Noya lets him finish, taking in each of those words. He doesn't address them right away, and instead he turns around, giving his back to Asahi as he grabs his jersey's jacket and stats sliding it on.  
  
"'the hell you mean with that 'if you'll accept' crap? I already said it's fine now, so, it's fine!"  
  
Asahi can't see it from where he's staying, not when he's still facing Noya's back, but his underclassman's face is red all over as he speaks. Then again, the reason Noya turned around to begin with was to hide — after all, he could tell it was coming.  
  
He could tell from the way his heart had already started racing the moment they were finally left alone, and he could tell from the way every passing moment he's been feeling like grabbing on Asahi's shirt and pull him down into a kiss. They'd flirted before — carefully, testing territory and boundaries — but what they felt for each other was one of the many things that had been left unsaid after that match.  
  
It was one of the many things that had rested hard and heavy right on Noya's heart. Asahi's too, of course, but for him it was a little different. After their last encounter, Asahi's first thought every time he thought of Noya had been about how he couldn't face him anymore, not after what he'd said. For Noya, on the other hand, it had always been how if he'd done things just a little differently, if he'd been able to do block follow-ups, if he'd been  _better_  — then Asahi would have felt more confident as well. And his thoughts would build up, one after another, until eventually his head was filled with things like  _"Next time I'll do it for sure"_  and  _"I want to tell him I'm there for him"._  
  
And, of course, that thought would always end up being followed by "I want to tell him I like him".  
  
It had been on the tip of his tongue before, the many times they walked home together, but never voiced for fear of scaring Asahi off. Noya wasn't the type to over worry, and he was never concerned about ruining their friendship, but he knew Asahi was a huge wimp, and decided on waiting for a time he thought he'd be ready to hear it. In the end, it never happened.  
  
But that time is now — Noya knows it, and Asahi is aware something is coming as well. He can't guess what, of course, but the atmosphere around them makes it clear their relationship is about to take a turn.  
  
"Nishinoya—"  
  
"Asahi-san!!"  
  
Once again, Asahi doesn't have the time to finish what he's about to say. Noya interrupts him, and this time he abruptly turns around and marches right over to him, closing the little distance there was between them and looking up at his older teammate with a frown on his face and a determined look in his eyes. His cheeks are still flushed red, and the embarrassment is enough so that even his  _ears_  are red. But despite the visible confusion that's written all over Asahi's face, Nishinoya pushes trough and finally speaks up.  
  
"Asahi-san" he calls the name, takes a deep breath, and continues "I like you ... I like you a lot. So go out with me, Asahi-san."  
  
It's predictable, but the confession is followed by silence, and even Noya can't help being nervous.  
  
On his part, Asahi is completely struck by those words, and unable to really think of any sort of reply as a result. Despite all the flirting, despite how obvious it's been that there was  _something_  between them, Asahi had always assumed his feelings were unrequited, and though he expected scolding or Noya telling him he'd need to earn forgiveness, his predictions for the evening certainly didn't include a love confession.  
  
 _Go out with me, Asahi-san._  
  
The words didn't leave much room for doubt. It's Asahi's face that flushes up now, and after the few long, awkward seconds of silence, all he can do is take a step back and let out something that sounds suspiciously like a yelp, but was meant to be a question.  
  
"How — what — ... since when?"  
  
Noya understands him anyway.  
  
"Since I've seen you spike for the first time."  
  
He answers the question disarmingly easily, without wavering for even a split second. His face is still red, his heart is still racing, and yet this all feels natural for him. And maybe that's exactly why it's easy for Asahi to calm down, just a little — as surprising as it is, having Nishinoya answer to him with such ease makes this all feel somehow less scary.  
  
"You've waited a while to tell me, then. ... sorry. Did I make it hard for you?"  
  
The words are sweet, warm and gentle, and past the initial embarrassment Asahi's expression on his face matches that sweetness.  
  
"Yeah, you did." Once again, Nishinoya's answer comes naturally, like he isn't giving it much thought even though  _he is_. But before Asahi can apologize once again, Nishinoya stands on his tip-toes and reaches over to place his arms around Asahi's neck, looking up at him. "It's fine, though. You're back, so I'm fine."  
  
It's embarrassing. It's really embarrassing, for the both of them, but still that closeness feels like it's as natural as breathing air and makes them both feel at home.  
  
Surprisingly, after that confessions it's Asahi who takes the next step -- leaning down to rest his forehead right against Nishinoya's and closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around the younger boy's much smaller body.  
  
"I'm sorry." Asahi repeats, and Nishinoya once again answers right back. "I know. I missed you."  
  
They fall silent for a while after, simply enjoying each other's presence and the rhythmic noise of their breathing. Noya has long since stopped staying on his tip-toes, but that's fine, since Asahi is slouched over for him now instead. Several minutes later, Nishinoya is the one who finally breaks that silence.  
  
"Asahi-san,"  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
"I really want to kiss you."  
  
Their eyes meet as Nishinoya speaks, and in the silence that follows all the words that had been left unsaid for the month that had them apart don't matter anymore. As Asahi leans down to kiss Noya and their lips finally meet, they both end up thinking that for this moment, waiting had been worth it all.


End file.
